Henry's fear
by galerian57
Summary: Henry: calm, cool, sensible, mediative, afraid of nothin Wrong! Henry's worst fear is coming for him head on and also Happy Birthday Henry.
1. prologue

"_On the day you first took a breath,_

_Don't rejoice, never smile only _

_Hope for dread._

"_If you are the Peace and_

_Have no guard. Stray from _

_The light, close the blind._

"_Avoid the windows and the _

_Mirrors to escape the void. Never_

_Let the others come so near. _

"_For they shall never see _

_Nor hear you cry. Stay only_

_To you and me._

" _Cruel it is true but if you_

_Do not heed what has been _

_Told to you then darkness you_

_Shall be." _


	2. Midnight

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

--

In a room a digital clock read in red 11:52.

Henry had been lying in bed for hours watching the time change, with dread. Because once that clock reached twelve it would be his thirteenth birthday.

Now most children would be ecstatic that their birthday would only be minutes away, heck most kids would be overly excited about their thirteenth birthday; since it symbolized you leaving childhood and getting your parents to stop fussing over you like you were a child, but no, not henry he could barely remember a time when he actually looked forward to the day he became one year older.

The clock just changed to 11:53.

No, Henry did not look forward to his birthdays. He turned for his side to lay on his back letting out a sigh he stared at the ceiling, alone. He had made sure that terriermon did not sleep with him. "Just for the week." He promised terriermon as he told him to sleep in Suzie's room. The reason why he told him that was because of the imminent danger he knew was fast approaching him and that would surround him for these seven nights.

He turned back to the clock, it read 11:56.

Henry let out another sigh and sat up in his bed. He looked around at his room; the light was shut off and so was his computer(s) and before he had gone to bed he made sure that his blinds were tightly shut and no moon light or a glow from the street lights could get in, and he made sure to stay as far from it as possible. He got off the bed and leaded down. He took one last look at the clock.

It read 11:57.

Henry then crawled under his bed and pushed him self to the wall and made sure if anyone entered they couldn't see him or he hoped they couldn't see him. Suddenly verses from a... poem...a song, he couldn't remember but they came and flooded his mind:

"_Stray from the light..."_

"_Avoid the windows..."_

"_Hope for dread..."_

"_Never see nor hear you cry..."_

"_If you do not heed..."_

"_Peace...have no guard..."_

"_Then darkness you shall be."_

The clock was only ten seconds away from twelve, nine...

Henry just knew when twelve was about to come.

Eight... seven...

He pressed in harder to him self trying to make him as small as possible.

Six... five...

_Why me..._he askedfour... _why is it me?_

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

_**12:00.**_

_--_

_Good start or bad please review, this is my first digimon fanfiction so please when reviewing don't such deep colorful language._


	3. Monsters

**Deshi-sama**: You are the first person to ever review one of my stories so thanks big time and I do hope you like this chapter.

**Donkirby:** thank you for your review and just to let you know the first few chapters are to get you into the story but don't worry explanations are on the way and I will keep all your suggestions in mind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

--

_**12:00.**_

All was silent.

Henry held his breath, he did not move, because he was terrified. He knew that even though he didn't see anyone or hear anything, it meant nothing because even though you didn't hear or see something didn't mean it wasn't there or real.

Suddenly he saw it...through the bottom crack of the door he saw a light come on and he was sure he shut off all the lights in the apartment before he went to bed, but then he heard something, through his fear heightened ears, soft footsteps coming toward his door.

Henry was trembling at this point and when he heard the footsteps stop just outside his door, he froze. Too scared to even tremble or breathe.

Then he heard it all the locks he had placed on his door; they all began to snap open, one-by-one, until suddenly all his protection was rendered useless. His doorknob was turning slowly and he was sure that the...apparition was doing it slowly because it knew Henry could not escape. He always hated this part. When the hunter always played with its prey, him.

The creaking of the door hinges broke him out of his thoughts. He pressed himself harder into the wall and shadows. The door swung fully open and he was only able to see one thing of this monster...its black boots and the ends of a long black trench coat that stops at its ankles and he hoped tonight and for the rest of the week that is all he'll see, if he stays hidden. He watched as the monster steps into his room, Henry could just imagine and hear the smirk on its face as it walks by him. He was a little surprised that it hadn't switched on the lights like the others tended to do as soon as they entered his room. But his thoughts stopped as he realized that it had just opened the blinds and pale moon light poured in from the full moon.

"Found You!"

Without warning a hand latched its self over Henry's mouth, muffling his cries.

_Stupid, stupid... _Henry thought as he struggled against the hand, he had spent so much time watching the black boots he forgot to watch the door to make sure no one else came in. He screamed and reached up trying to pry the hand off his face. He looked up to see who's hand it was, since the person was in fact in front of the bed and on the floor, and instantly wished he hadn't. His struggles increased.

Which only seemed to spark the excitement of his yellow-feline-eyed capture as his grin turned even wider as he watched the boy shut his eyes and struggle which was made difficult with the tight space he had locked himself in. The yellow-eyed man abruptly decided to get off the floor and was taking Henry with him. Henry struggled like mad when he realized what was about to happen but the man's strength was not of this world, so they weren't even noticed.

Henry didn't stop struggling until the man was standing straight up and held Henry's head against his chest and his feet were dangling off the ground, with his hand still over the bleunette's mouth preventing any of the cries, he was too scared to even produce, be heard. The boy shivered as a few strands from the man's long blond hair touched his face and the back of his neck.

The blond had stopped in front of a black, as midnight black haired and equally black eyed, no what that man had could not be described as eyes but as pools black; because every time Henry had the courage to look into them he always felt like he was drowning in them, man sat on Henry's chair by his desk. The man looked up and met his silver eyes.

These were the first Monsters to visit him.

The black haired monster didn't look like one instead he looked aristocratic with a handsome face and his clothes also added to his appearance even though they were all black. He unsheathed a knife he kept holstered on his side and began inspecting it sometimes causing the blade to reflect the light of the moon on Henry's eyes, causing him to blink and he could hear the man holding him snicker at his attempts to block out the light. But the man, that held the terrified bluenette, even though he did look almost as refined as the man across from them and just as handsome, but one look into his eyes and you could see the insanity there.

The man stopped looking at his knife and at the calendar pinned up on Henry's wall, he then turned to Henry's alarm clock, he looked away and took something out of his pocket, Henry's eyes widened as he realized what this monster was about to confirm, it was a gold pocket watch which he popped open and read.

"Well, well, well, would you look at that," he raised his black eyes up back at them and snapped the watch shut with a grin, his voice was cultured and as smooth as warm velvet, Henry shivered as he hear it. "Why Henry today's your birthday, birthday boy."

Henry's eyes widened even larger, he struggled harder and even reached up to try to pry the hand of his mouth, to let him scream. Run. Just be anywhere but here, but it wouldn't budge.

The black haired man's grin widened into a wicked smile as he watched Henry struggle and he noticed his partner was also smiling at the boy's attempt of escape.

"So Kiro, how old do you think _our _boy is now?" He asked to his partner holding Henry.

"Why I'm not sure Kuro," he answered looking down at the boy he held. "But I'd say by the way he's now developed I'd say...thirteen."

Henry began yelling even louder as they talked, but they ignored his cries and continued to talk.

"Wow, already our boy is thirteen," Kuro answered in mocked surprise. "Time just seems to fly by now a days doesn't it."

Henry had just exhausted himself from his struggles and now was held limp in Kiro's arm and now just watched as Kuro's eyes roamed over his body and Kiro smirked down at him.

"Kiro..." Kuro called.

"Yes?" snapping his head from Henry to Kuro.

"I remember you once saying you were going to give Henry a special present on his thirteenth birthday."

Henry stared at him with wide tear filled eyes as the memory of that statement came back to him. Kiro on the other hand just smiled revealing two rows of white teeth and stared at Kuro right in the eye.

"Yes...Kuro I do remember that." his smile still in place.

He then effortlessly threw Henry onto his bed, where, as soon as he was on it, ropes of shadow circled around his wrists and ankles. Stretching his limbs so he was lying flat on his back with his hands beside his head and his legs stretched out and spread. The bounds held him so tightly that he couldn't move and all this happened so fast that he was still trying to register that the yellow haired man had let him go.

Even though he knew that he couldn't break the bonds he still struggled against them, but once it had truly been proven to him that they would not move he was about to let out a scream when another rope wrapped around his mouth preventing him from calling out.

After all this happened to him he truly did realize that he was trapped and he wasn't going to be able to escape this time. He shut his eyes tight and felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he lay there. Hoping they'd make it quick. He shivered when he felt the pressure of the bed go down, as if someone had just gotten in it.

"Now Hen-chan we're going to have fun tonight." Kiro's voice dripped on Henry's senses.

**...(You know what I really thought about ending the chapter right here but I said just continue)...**

**Oh...yeah before I continue this part is going to get really mature so if you're not up for it be careful if you read **

Henry closed his eyes even tighter and felt a tear make it down the side of his face as he heard that statement. Because ever since he was little these two were the only ones that made the most intense sexual advances of them all. Henry suddenly tensed up as he felt some fingers running through his hair.

"But unfortunately, I won't be able to give him _that _gift...tonight." Kiro had said to Kuro, Henry heard that statement but refused to open his eyes because he felt those cold soft fingers leave his hair and was now sliding along his cheek and going for his neck, these touches caused him to shiver.

"Oh..."Kuro asked, "and why is that?" Kuro asked leading on the chair he was sitting on toying with his knife.

"Because... I owe Aoi." he answered as his hand was now going down the middle of Henry's stomach.

"How do you owe Aoi?" Kuro asked looking at Kiro.

"Simple, you remember his last birthday?" Kuro nodded, "Well I forgot to get him something. So I said he could give Henry that gift."

Kiro's hand had not stopped moving and it had now finally reached its destination: right between Henry's legs. That wasn't even the worst of it because not was he only touching his member he was stroking it, like it was some kind of pet. Henry's eyes snapped open as the blond continued his ministrations to Henry's member. Henry tried to squirm away but the bonds held him tightly and tears of frustration began leaking out and he was partially thankful for the gag since it helped keep the moans he produced from the touches at bey.

"Oh...geez," the raven haired man scoffed, "why would you do a thing like that I mean everything you give him he automatically thinks is his and his alone."

"Oh, don't worry," Kiro assured, still looking at Kuro, "I did, of course, explain to him that he will have to share." He was still looking at his partner while he continued to grope the boy behind him and they either didn't hear...or just didn't care as the sounds of Henry's distress filled the room.

"Well does this mean you won't be playing with him tonight...?" Kuro questioned, a look of disinterest on his face as he still fiddled with his knife.

"Oh..." Kiro began as he instantly stopped stroking Henry and seized his member tightly, causing the bluenette to let out a squeak of pain and to flinch his eyes shut. "I never said that I wouldn't play with him," he answered turning to Henry and smirked at the crying and withering form, "I just won't have sex with him is all," he turned back to his partner. "Would you like to join me...?" He asked as he unsheathed his own dagger he kept in his boot.

Kuro looked at Kiro's smirking face then at Henry's weakening form. "Actually I think it would be more fun just to watch," he returned Kiro's smirk and leaned back in the chair finally sheathing his knife. "So no, thank you."

"Suit yourself." He answered as he increased his grip, causing Henry to arch his back a bit, in pain, and let out a pained whimper, turning to the boy who just opened his pained silver eyes to meet the maniac's wicked yellow ones.

--

**Well what do you think good... bad... please review and tell me what you think**


	4. Revealence of Pain

**Oceam: **You know what Henry is my favorite character and I do not know how I came up with this idea but when I did Henry seemed to be the only one who would fit into the scene. And don't worry about the last review, believe me criticism like that is what I hope to get.

**Takato the dreamer: **I am so sorry that this wasn't posted as fast as I said it was but recently I nearly caught pneumonia(said my mom and my doctor) so I couldn't really use the computer at all and at school all I get is assignment after assignment. I also hope you enjoyed your trip.

**Koria manume: **Amber I am still trying to figure out how you could make such a mix up like that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

--

**turning to the boy who just opened his pained silver eyes to meet the maniac's wicked yellow ones.**

Henry felt his fear over ride his pain as he watched as Kiro's face came closer to him and his eyes, unfortunately, kept on glancing at the blade.

"Ohhh,"Kiro purred "you remember this." He said as he, thankfully, let go of Henry's member and turned Henry's face towards his own.

Oh yes Henry did have some interesting memories concerning that blade because in all the times he remembered meeting this sicko he always used that same blade, but never in the same way.

Even though Kiro still had his face turned toward his, Henry didn't miss the sudden movement as he plunged the knife down...

right beside his head, cutting a few strands in the process.

Henry didn't have time to feel relief as he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach and the feeling of Kiro straddle his from behind. But Henry's fear only increased as he felt his shirt being removed and the maniac above him retrieved the knife beside his head.

Now that things seemed to stop for a moment he had time to think because he just realized that do to the bounds and how tight they were the blond shouldn't have been able to move him let alone take off his shirt. So he tried moving his arms and found that...no the...ropes were too tight. Now he was really confused and his face reflected it.

_'How did he do that?' _Henry wondered.

A laugh and a snicker were his only answers as he strained to turn his head to glance at both Kiro and Kuro.

"Henry, Henry, Henry...after all this time you'd think you'd start to realize that we don't exactly follow what you would call the laws of reality." Kuro replied, as if he was able to read his mind, with a dark smile turned his way.

"I know," Agreed Kiro, "I think it's all that school he has...ruins the mind you know?" He turned to Kuro, acting like Henry wasn't beneath him and was becoming scared out of his mind. Because they were ignoring him and he knew this was the calm before the storm and that was when things got really bad.

"Yes, I agree," Kuro shoot back, turning his attention from Henry to his partner, smile still in place. Henry began to struggle against the ropes and if it were even possible they became tighter.

"You know a part of me thinks we should just burn the place down, I mean look at what's already done to our Hen-chan. I can only imagine what they've done to the other children there."Kiro said to Kuro.

Kuro actually seemed to think about what his partner had said.

"You what, maybe we should...but I suggest we do it next Monday." he answered.

Know Henry was really confused.

_'What does he mean by next Monday?' _Henrythought_. 'They only come and do this for at most the week of my birthday and I don't see them for another-'_

"_MMMMMWWWAAAHHH!"_ (A/N:this is Henry screaming and his mouth is covered so that's why it's not a simple aaahhhhhh.) Henry screamed; because Kiro had just plunged more than just the tip of the knife into Henry's back.

Henry opened his eyes, he didn't even know he had shut them, with tears threatening to spill he looked at them. Kuro held a wicked smile as he saw his unshed tears and Kiro just smirked down at him.

"Thought we forgot about you, eh?" Kiro's smirk grew as he moved the blade down a bit. Again Henry cried out but it was muffled by the band in his mouth. Kiro yanked the knife suddenly out of his back and brought it back down on his back at different angle and proceeded to repeat the motion alternating between angles, almost like he was writing something in capitals. Henry felt tears running down his face as he clenched his jaw shut against the band hoping to help him with the pain.

It didn't.

The freezing hot pain jolted up his spine causing pain to overtake his senses. For a moment Kiro paused as if to study his work, which he seemed to be satisfied with for he, twisting it a bit, jerked it out of Henry's abused back. He winced at the action and hoped he was done, but unfortunately fate wasn't one his side, heck it was probably laughing at his misfortune right know. Because Kiro just goes to a new area on Henry's back and lightly, using solely the tip of the blade, made a small design on his back. Now the drawing of the design didn't hurt but once it was done pain shot through every nerve in his body.

But Kiro doesn't stop with just one design instead he repeated the process. Pain. Was the only thing his mind and body felt as he was put through this. It hurt so much that he could no longer scream and even crying brought pain but it was all he could do.

Once the boy's back was completely covered with the designs Kiro stopped and looked at the pitiful sight below him of Henry lying limp and continuing to shed as many tears from his eyes as his back shed blood, safe to say there was a wet puddle on his pillow.

"Well now, Kiro are you done?" Asked Kuro, who had been sitting there watching with a sadists smile at Henry's whole little torture secession.

"Yes Kuro, I believe I am." With those words the bonds that had wrapped around Henry's limbs slipped away leaving him to lie there with pain still racing through his body. Kiro who seemed extremely pleased with himself got off of Henry and grabbed the boy's discarded shirt and began to clean his knife.

"Well that's good because we need to leave soon." Kuro said with a quick look at his pocket watch. He stood and walked over to henry's bed and looked down at the remains of his shredded back which was still bleeding from the many open wounds.

Kuro smirked down at Henry's shaking form and, just to add salt to the wound, he placed his hand on his back causing Henry to weakly wince at the contact and let out a weak pained moan; which was all his broken body could allow him to do. He placed his other hand on Henry's shoulder and gently flipped him onto his back, causing even more pain to race through him. He than moved his hand through the bluenette's hair in mock-tenderness, then he tucked Henry back into his bed and brought the blanket up to his chin and just for good measure he kissed Henry on the forehead.

Henry had shivered at the treatment and knew this was just to mock the loving treatment that his father or mother did to him when he was young.

Kuro stood up still looking eyes with Henry and suddenly turned and walked toward the door where Kiro stood and waited for his companion.

Henry's eyes stayed on them refusing to slip from consciousness until he knew it was safe;which meant them gone.

When Kuro was just standing outside his door he spoke "Oh, Henry...I know we usually just say 'see you next year' when we leave but this year I think you should hear something different..." He turned back just to make sure Henry was still aware, he continued "...We'll be seeing you really soon alright...so heal fast. And again my best Birthday wishes to you."

Then the door was closed and Henry was left all alone bathed in light trying to process what was said. Normally all they would say was see you next year and even though it was said just as a statement he had heard the threat.

But he knew he could stay conscious from much longer so he turned his head and gazed at his clock . And as he slipped from consciousness the clock read

12:01.

--

(Monday afternoon, after school)

"Well I really hope Henry likes his gifts." Takato said said holding a bag with all their presents in it.

"I'm sure he will." Confirmed Jeri who walked beside him

"Well he better." Said Rika.

"Yeah," chorused Kazu and Kenta.

"I had to spend half my allowance on his gift." whined Kazu.

"Well then I'm sure he'll love it then." Explained Ryo as he brought up the rear in their little group as they walked on Henry's floor looking for his apartment.

"Yeah, but it was kind of weird that he didn't show up at school today," said Takato holding his chin, "and that we had to find out about his Birthday through an accident."

"Yeah I admit it is a little weird... but I swear when I fell i didn't know I was holding Henry's record." confessed Jeri as she reminisced about the day she was helping clean and organize the school office.

"Well I'm glad you did or we wouldn't have known it was today and...I believe this is the place." Coming to a stop at a door.

Everyone stopped behind him and he rang the bell. There was a sound of shuffling behind the door and Henry's dad opened the door.

He was surprised to find Henry's friends standing before him; he had half expected it to be an officer or two that normally came by this time of year.

"Hello sir, we were wondering if Henry was around because we came to drop of these," he held up the bag filled with gifts, "'cause it's his birthday and he wasn't at school. Oh and why wasn't he there." Takato babbled.

For a moment Janyu was stunned, he couldn't remember the last time some friends of Henry came to give him gifts.

"Oh, well you see Henry came down with...a bit of a cold so he didn't go to school today."Janyu lied.

"Oh, is he feeling any better." Asked Jeri.

"Well, yes actually but hes resting now." he answered with a smile.

"That's a good thing,"said Takato, "Well, I guess since we want him to get better soon we'll lit him sleep, so we'll leave these with you to give to him." Takato said with a smile holding the bag out to Janyu. Who accepted it.

"We all hope Henry gets back on his feet and that he feels one hundred percent soon, so please tell him that." Surprisingly, said Rika.

"Yeah." chorused Kazu and Kenta.

"Well, we have to get going now so goodbye." Said Takato.

"Yeah, and please give Henry our best." Jeri said.

With that everyone began to leave except Ryo.

He walked up to Henry's dad and handed him some papers. "I know one of the things he might not want to receive is this...but here is today's homework and assignments."

Janyu just smiled and took the papers saying a thank you. Ryo nodded and then turned to catch up to his friends but if he had turned he would have seen the tears trickling down Janyu's face.

--

(later that day; at Library)

"Alright explain this project to me again." Said Rika as she sat down on a chair in the library's view room.

"Our project is to find an article from a few years ago and do a report on it and how the description was done then and see if there are any differences." Explained Jeri.

"Yeah." Agreed Takato, Kazu, Kenta as they set up the film on the projector.

"Why I mean it sounds stupid." Stated Rika.

"Well Rika, it is for their History class." smiled Ryo leaning against the wall.

She just turned it away with a huff.

"Alright," said Takato, "that should do it...Jeri cut the lights."

With a nod Jeri got up and flicked the switch. For a moment they were in complete darkness then the projector turned on and light hit the opposite wall and and article was displayed on the wall.

Takato then pressed a switch connected to the projector and the article changed to and even boring topic. This went on for a few more minutes.

"Aaagh," Cried Kazu, "this going by to slow let me do it." he said seizing the switch from Takato.

Who staggered back and watched as he pressed the button and the articles went rushing by.

"Your doing it to fast!" whined Kenta, " We can't even see what the articles are...let me do it." He said getting up and reaching for the switch.

"No way." yelled Kazu trying to yank it back.

"No!" shot back Kenta.

This argument turned into a tug of war between the two who kept on pressing the put and changing the articles. They soon dropped the switch and just began to pummel each other. The others watched with mild curiosity, but Takato turned to see what new article was one the wall and stopped stunned.

It took a moment but Jeri managed to turn away from the fighting boys and looked at Takato and saw his shocked expression, she was about to ask but then turned to see what he was staring at and with a gasp looked equally surprised. This got Ryo's and Rika's attention and they stared at the screen and they fell under the same spell as Takato and Jeri.

After a few more minutes Kazu and Kento noticed the silence and turned to look at their spelled friends. They soon followed their eyes and their's nearly lept out of their sockets because there staring back at everyone was Henry.

--

**I know I know I haven't updated in a while but I have excuse-I mean reasons yes definitely reasons for not updating. Like my mom making me do weeding at apartment buildings that she owns, my brother not letting me use the computer, school! and lastly because I got really sick.**

**So Tell we what you think and all. **


	5. Submission's Fight

**Takato the dreamer:** I finally finished. Well I hope you like it and thanks for not getting on my case about it being so late.

**SASUUKEEEEEY,JIRAIYA INVADES YOUR MIND! ...,RAMEN GOES THE KITTY: **All right Jenny I'm responding to you in one group because you are only one person who wrote as three people!! Well I updated, no Henry was not having a seizure, I did proof read this one so the mistakes should be small and yes I was surprised about where these ideas came from and Jenny my mind is not that dirty!!!

**Henry: **I'm really glad that you like my story and yeah it is sad that they cut him.

**Tajita: **Hey it's okay but I have to go through the same thing, my brother rarely let's me use the computer. Well I hop you like the new chapter.

**--**

**They soon followed their eyes and their's nearly lept out of their sockets because there staring back at everyone was Henry.**

**November 13, 2000**

"**Seven year old boy narrowly escapes death- for the fifth time"**

**This recently turned seven year-old, Henry Wong, had just escaped death by being pulled out of a burning building, with only minor injuries. But this is not the first time this boy has had a brush with death. For the past four years this boy was found in an exploded building, been shot, nearly drowned, and fallen from a great height. All these events may have nothing in common to this incident but each brush with death has happened in the week of this young boy's Birthday, which is in fact this week.**

That was all the article said. Now there were some mixed emotions about what to do next. For you see some wanted to approach Henry, right now, and ask him about this while others just wanted to not touch the subject at all.

Finally after a few minutes of silence it was Takato's voice that finally broke the spell,

"I think we should look at some more strips and see if we can find anything else like this."

--

Henry was in his tub and resting his head against the tile wall. He had no idea how long he'd been sitting there in the water but the pain in his back did decrease so it was probably alright to move.

Getting out of bed had been absolute murder for him, he was just lucky that his parents didn't see his imitation of a question mark and dragging his bloody sheets as he walked to the bathroom. It was too early to start worrying them then and he swore his parents blood pressure spiked at every little thing that happened to him in this week and they got a few new gray hairs.

He let out a sigh and splashed some water onto his face trying to get rid of the depressing thoughts that he knew would soon leak into his head if he continued on this train of thought. He turned to the side and saw his bloody sheets and shirt lying on the floor right where he had left them.

_Huh, I'm going to have to take care of them sooner or later...might as well be now. _He thought and besides the water had gotten cold and his skin was getting prueny. So he pulled away from the wall and got out of the tub slowly. As he passed the mirror over the sink, though he did stand at a distance from it, he managed to see the sliced,but healing,state of his back and the message _he_ wrote on it just on his shoulder blades: HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

Henry hated this, sure he enjoyed the fact that the wounds he receives tend to heal extremely fast during this week but the wounds only heal completely just before he gets beat up by another one of them. Henry let out a sigh as he stared at the cuts and slightly stinging slashes, that he was sure that that maniac considered was art and now decorated his back.

"Well at least I know I won't be visited any time soon." He said softly to himself because the wounds he had were just too fresh looking. He tore away from the mirror and put on some old shirt and pants he had managed to collect as he had made his way to the bathroom. After he had finished dressing himself, carefully, he went to gathered up his bloody shirt and sheets. He cautiously opened the bathroom door and peered out, he relaxed when he saw no one and the apartment was completely silent. He step out of the bathroom and made his way down the hall to the room where they kept the washer and dryer and just dumped his load in the washer and measured out some soap and started the machine.

He left the room and shut the door behind him, with the only sound in the apartment being the Washer Henry figured that his siblings were at school,Suzie probably took terriermon and lopmon with her, and his parents had probably gone out for whatever reason. Henry decided to get out of the apartment and get some fresh air since this would probably be his only chance to do this for the entire week and for him to be alone with his thoughts.

He grabbed his coat and reached into his pocket to make sure he had his house key with him. Reassured

Henry walked to his front door and left his home. Too bad when he crossed by his kitchen he didn't see the blinking green light of 12:00 on his families microwave placed on the counter.

--

Takato was walking home, by himself, his mind was still racing with all that had been revealed to him about his friend.

Apparently every week of Henry's birthday for the last ten years something extremely life threatening has happened to him. Not only did all the things happen to him in that news article but they had found others that said Henry had been poisoned, nearly beaten to death, almost had been suffocated, even more or less turned into an ice cube, and he even had a drug overdose just last year, which had been forced on him.

Everyone had been shocked about what had happened to their reserved friend over the years as well as why he didn't tell anyone about this. He still remembered everyone's reaction to the articles they found Jerri had looked like she was about to cry and was maybe even thinking of baking Henry something, but Takato wasn't quite sure about that, Kazu and Kenta had both burst into tears over the tragedies that had fallen on their friend, Rika had been at a loss for words but she wasn't wearing her same smirk and her eyes had something a kin to a deep sadness and fear in her eyes, Ryo...well he couldn't really read Ryo at that moment because he had been dead quiet and his face was emotionless but he had seemed angry at the same and Takato he was shocked truly shocked with what had happened to his friend and that Henry never told them about any of this.

Takato let out a sigh and saw that he was nearing his home. Everyone had agreed that they would discuss this matter with Henry tomorrow, so Takato pushed this revelation to the back of his mind and put on a bright smile for his parents.

--

_It's actually quite warm out today. _Henry thought referring to the warm weather against the usually slight chilled November weather. (A/N: All right I really don't know what the weather in Japan is like in November, so if I'm wrong please don't get mad and bare with me okay.) Henry was leaning on the railing of the roof on his apartment rooftop, just enjoying the breeze, the sun and warm, weather which had caused him to discard his jacket.

The entire atmosphere at that point was so calm and relaxing that it was only natural that Henry was infected and influenced by it so he to became relaxed, a little too relaxed. So as the wind lightly swept his hair and brushed his face Henry was lulled into a gentle sleep.

-

When Henry woke up, instead of leaning on the rail, he was lying on the center of the roof and the sky was pitch black with a full moon gazing back at him. Henry jumped up into a sitting position and it was then that he noticed that he wasn't wearing the shirt and pants that he put on but was wearing his gi (martial arts training uniform, if you still don't know what it looks like go here and it will show a picture of someone wearing one /adidaselitekarategi.jpg) and that he had a feeling that it was 12:00.

Henry gazed around the roof and spotted his shirt, pants and shoes in a nice little pile at the other end of the roof, well at least he knew where his things were. He then gulped because he had pointedly avoided looking behind him. The reason he did this is due to the fact that the reason he woke up was behind him.

Henry had awoken to the feeling of danger and being watched. He flinched when he heard the sound of feet hitting concrete and a snicker.

He felt nervous but the youth steeled his courage and turned his head to look over his shoulder at the stair entrance to the roof and see who was there, but because of the change of clothing he had an idea of who was here.

There at the entrance were two men, one was sitting on the roof of the stair way entrance and the other was leaning on the door a confident smirk on his face,they both looked like they could just be entering the age of twenty, their appearance was handsome and boyish, their skin was pale and they both looked exactly the same except for their hair color and eye color. The one leaning on the door had purple hair and purple eyes, the one on the roof had green hair and green eyes, they both had gis on and the one on the roof had the color green on his right side of the shirt and purple on the left but his pants were black, the one leaning on the door had the green on his left side and purple on his right and he wore the same pants, it was almost as though the way the clothes were done was like a mirror image when they stood in front of each other.

Henry gulped if it was these two he knew he was in for a rough night.

"Hey, there squirt you look well don't you think so Midori?" Said the one leaning on the door to the one sitting on the roof his eyes never leaving the boy.

"Ne." Answered Midori as he looked back at Henry, "Oi, Saikin dou desuka?"

"K-kawari n-nai d-desu." Was all Henry said as he stood up.

Midori closed his eyes and look up letting out a sigh.

"Oi, Murasaki, Gaki uso o tsuku desu." The green haired man said as he looked down at the one leaning on the door. Murasaki finally tore his deep gaze away from Henry and looked up as he said it to him and he scoffed at his statement with his eyes closed, his smirk grew even wider.

"You know something shrimp," Murasaki said raising his head his still closed, "when we asked that when ever you refer to my brother in Japanese it was for his comprehension, not so you could lie too him."

He finally opened his eyes after that and they glowed, reflecting the moon light hitting them causing him to look even more menacing then he already was. Suddenly, in a flash, Murasaki was right in front of Henry at arm's length.

"And besides you haven't been practicing enough, like we told you to do. And those who don't do as their told need to be punished."

With those words Henry broke in to a fighting stance, they had been the ones who told him to take those courses because they always gave him a fighting chance and it was no fun if he couldn't at least keep up.

Murasaki's smirk grew, if that was even possible, at the sight. "Good at least now I don't have to waste my breath." He said and broke into his own stance.

"You do remember the rules right?" Henry remained silent and kept his eyes on Murasaki. "Good, Midori keep score."

A sigh and a,"yoroshii..." Were his only reply.

"Now Henry you remember that we don't start till I say, 3...2..."

Murasaki's fist immediately went for Henry's stomach, which he managed to evade but he couldn't avoid the kick that went for his right knee and sent him into a crouch. Henry hissed at the pain he felt in his leg and looked up at the man who smiled a satisfied/smug smile down at him.

"Murasaki, ni ten." Came Midori's voice.

Henry clenched his fists when he heard that and took in a deep breath. He sprang into action his fist aiming for Murasaki's mid-section, the pain in his leg forgotten. Murasaki anticipated this and moved to the side missing Henry's attack. Henry immediately recovered from the shock of the miss and sent another punch along with a kick at again his mid-section, Murasaki dodged them both. But Henry had expected this and sent a kick to Murasaki's hip, which he couldn't avoid because he was stuck in the momentum of the dodge. Henry felt a sense of pride as his foot connected and the look of: surprise and the loose of his usual smug expression,just before his foot made the connection,on Murasaki's face made feel smug and smile.

"Gaki,...ichi ten," he stated rather reluctantly.

Henry got back into his original fighting stance, with a smile still on his face, as he watched Murasaki get back up. When he saw his face his smile vanished because gone was Murasaki's surprised expression, it was as though when he fell an eraser ran across his face leaving nothing but tight mouth and shape eyes. Henry inwardly gulped and stiffened his stance.

"It's a good thing to know that at least you were practicing your combat since last time we saw you," he spat, "but don't believe that just because you made a hit that you're getting out of this in one piece."

After those words Murasaki sprang like a snapped string. His fist made contact with Henry's mid-section, causing him to rise off the ground for a moment and to cough up a bit of saliva, but that wasn't the end, no, Murasaki brought back his other hand and he thrust his hand up using the basic palm heal technique of hand to hand sparring hitting Henry on the nose, breaking the bone and sending him flying where he skidded to a halt a few feet away. Blood fell from the broken cartilage and Henry held his chest as he sat back up hissing and wincing to look at the two.

"Murasaki, go ten."

Henry wiped away the blood from his nose, only to have it replaced by more.

"Anata mikake kirei no naka ni ketsueki." Midori said looking at Henry with a hungry look in his eyes.

Murasaki burst out laughing at his brother's statement, "you now what brother I agree with you whole heartedly...let's see if I can get any more to spill."

He charged at Henry and took a swing at his face, Henry was surprised by his speed and it showed on his face as he dodged his attack and his next one aimed for his shoulder, but he took a knee to his stomach and Murasaki's palm came in contact with Henry's cheek and his elbow hit him down to the ground, when it hit his back.

"Murasaki, ju ten."

Henry didn't even try to get up the wounds he had received were too many and too much, he was surprised that he was still conscious, so he lay there panting. Anyway with Henry's wounds and that Murasaki wasn't continuing his onslaught, they both knew this fight was over.

Henry turned his head and was about the to spit the blood that had accumulated out on to the floor but Murasaki was fast and collected all the blood, that Henry spit out, right on his hand.

Henry felt terrible, he was sure that Murasaki had hit him a few more times then the he had caught.

Murasaki loomed over Henry's pained body watching him as he felt the pain in his body. He placed both his feet on each side of Henry so he was truly over him and nudged Henry with his foot so his face was to the sky.

Henry was tired, he was spent and he felt a dull throb from his leg where he had first been hit and he barely even focused on the fact that he was being moved or that Murasaki's emotionless exterior finally broke and he was smirking hungrily at him.

Murasaki dropped into a squat, expertly keeping any of the blood on his hand from dropping. He smiled as he looked at Henry's dazed and just empty face. The blood that had leaked from his nose had stopped flowing and had dried up, he wouldn't receive help from that. He dipped two of his fingers in the blood and brought them to Henry's face and ran his bloody fingers along it leaving red wavy streaks along his cheek. When the blood ran out on his fingers he dipped it back into the pool on his hand and continued his actions.

Henry felt the blood on his face and he felt nauseous along with the fatigue and pain.

"Tokuten, Murasaki junana," Modori stated as he walked up to them watching what his brother did, "to Gaki...ichi." He had said the last part as though it was something funny, something to laugh at, something to look down on.

"Kirei desu."

That was what made Henry snap. The fact that he didn't even refer to him as a person just as an _it. _His tone had pushed Henry but what he called him just sent him over the edge.

"I thought you'd like it..." Murasaki shot back. As he stopped to admire his work.

Then Henry reacted.

He stopped panting.

He glared at both of them.

He gathered what strength he had left, plus the anger built up in him.

He launched himself at them hoping to do just one bit of damage. Anything.

But arms caught him and held him in a _fake_ comforting embrace. Henry froze momentarily shocked, this was not what he had expected to happen, his face reflected this.

"Kutsurogu..." Was all Midori said as he held the boy. He brought up his hand along Henry's back and lightly tapped a certain spot. Henry gasped as this happened and his body went completely limp. Midori stood up letting Henry limp form lie at his feet.

"Oh, Henry I truly am shocked at what just happened," Henry just closed his eyes, "I mean we've been through this before!" Murasaki grabbed Henry's face and made sure he looked at him. "Whenever the points are read out the fightings over! No matter what the out come. But, no," he dropped Henry's face who finally opened his eyes, "you just have to forget that, now don't you." Murasaki stood up and let out a disappointed sigh.

"Midori, please hand we Kaze." Midori nodded and grabbed the concealed sword that rested on his back, he tossed it to his brother.

Henry saw this and realized his mistake and what they were about to do. He tried to move but was then he was reminded of his paralyzed state. Midori seemed to of forgotten that though because he placed his foot on Henry wrist,hard, causing the youth to let out a hiss.

"Now which one should I take..." Murasaki asked as he unsheathed his sword. "Hmmm... should I take the middle one...the thumb...or maybe the small one..." He was bringing his sword to Henry's hand and Henry well he was terrified, they never used a weapon on him before and know they were telling him that they were going to cut something off, something...something was not right.

"Oh, you know what? Since I'm such an indecisive person, and since we'll probably be here all night just waiting for me to make a decision why don't I just take the whole hand."

With that statement and the sight off Murasaki bringing up his sword Henry tried to move but the paralysis was too strong Henry was stuck and all he could do was watch and silently cry at the state he was in.

Murasaki met his terrified eyes and smirked and as fast as lightening brought down his sword...

--

Henry shot away from the wall he had been resting on gasping and panting, also resulting in making a bit of water slosh out of the tub. Henry looked around the familiar bathroom trying to calm his erratic breathing, once he calmed it down a bit he raked his hand through his hair taking a deep breath then letting it out. Then he paused and brought up both his hands and just stared at them _both _occasionally moving the digits, he thankfully smiled.

_It was just a dream..._

He then attempted to lean back but instantly stopped cause of the pain that raced through out his body then he looked down and noted all the bruises he had and the strong pain coming from his right leg, which he attempted to move and had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling 'cause of the pain.

"All right I guess it wasn't a dream." He said turning his head to try to see the state of his previously abused back.

"Henry?" Henry's father knocked, at the door causing his son to freeze, "are you all right in there?"

"Uh..um..."Henry said finding his voice, "...Yes dad I'm fine!"

"Good. Well just to let you know there's some stuff waiting for you in your room!" He said through the door,cheerly, and walked away leaving his son to what ever he was doing.

--

Translations (in order of appearance)

"Yeah."

"Hey, What's New?"

"Nothing Much"

"Hey, Murasaki, Brat is lying."

"alright"

"Murasaki two points"

"Brat one point"

"Murasaki five points"

"You look beautiful in (your own) blood"

"Murasaki ten points"

"Score Murasaki seventeen points and Brat one point"

"It's beautiful"

"Relax"

Okay this is my first time using Japanese words let alone phases, so if there are any mistakes please don't get too mad at me and translations of the words are what the dictionary gave me and the phrases should be close enough.

--

**I am really sorry for such a late update but I had a lot of trouble getting this chapter to what it is, I mean I did a lot of proofing and deleting but it should be good. But I have to say this I have spend too much time on this fic and have forgotten about my other stories so I'm sorry but this one will not be my main priority for awhile(at least until I get at least one new chapter for my other stories) and I need to come up with some ideas for this story and where it's going although if you have something on your mind about this story please feel free to share. **


	6. Moment's Reprieve

**Taitofan2: **Don't worry you'll find out who they were and I will continue to update

**Ueki:** No fears I will finish this and thank you for liking my story.

**random person:** Thank you so much and I'll try to update sooner.

**meinakurama:**I'm glad you like my writing and Henry is my favorite character to, so I have no idea where this plot for him came from.

**Henry: **Thank you and don't worry I understand. I will try to add a sex scene soon but it might be a few chapters before it is put in and also I've never really written one before so it might not be that great.

**SASUUKEY IN A LEOPARD THONG...: **Jenny I'm glad you liked it and I will do this for the translations and I'm sorry I haven't talked to you much so if you see this I'm sorry and I haven't forgotten you.

**Takato the dreamer: **Hey, I got my act together so I can say this I will finish this story so no worries okay, and thanks for the messages they made me really happy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

--

"**Good. Well just to let you know there's some stuff waiting for you in your room!" He said through the door,cheerly, and walked away leaving his son to what ever he was doing.**

Henry let out a sigh as he heard his fathers footsteps, but winced remembering his status. Once the pain settled he thought back on the fight he had just been in trying to remember just where exactly those two had wounded him.

_He couldn't avoid the kick that went for his right knee..._

_His fist made contact with Henry's mid-section..._

_using the basic palm heal technique of hand to hand sparring hitting Henry on the nose..._

_He took a knee to his stomach... _

_Murasaki's palm came in contact with Henry's cheek... _

_His elbow hit him down to the ground, when it hit his back..._

Pain seemed to spark on each of the wounds every time he remembered the battle.

Gently he laid back and took in everything. He was pretty sure that his nose wasn't broken (well at least the whole thing wasn't), his cheek only burned, he was a bit short of breath (but doubted any severe damage was done to his ribs), he felt a tinge nauseous, right knee felt like a whole bunch of burning needles were inserted into it (but doubted a fracture, maybe a light sprain).

So in layman's terms... he was a mess. But the cold water he was in really did wonders for everything that he felt and made it easier for him to get out of the tub feeling only a bit of pain.

He let out a sigh of relief when he managed to stand up straight, with only a bare amount of pain coursing through his body. He stepped, alright, limbed out of the tub and grabbed a bit of toilet paper to wipe his nose 'cause be could still feel a bit of blood coursing down his nostrils. Once that was done he threw out bloodied paper and grabbed the closest towel.After he dried himself off he wrapped it around his waist and shakily made his way to the door. He paused listening, to hear if anyone was close to the bathroom door. Hearing no one and deciding the coast was clear, made his way to his room, suspecting that there was a pile of presents from his family waiting for him.

As he made his way to his room the washer was going with a full load and the clock on the hallway wall was blinking on and off 12:01, but with Henry in the condition he was in, didn't notice and quietly shut the door to his room.

--

"...oh, okay I understand, see you tomorrow at school then..." Takato said as he hung up the phone and sighed. That had been Jeri apparently she couldn't make it to talk to Henry tomorrow about what they discovered at the library. The reason why she couldn't make it was because one of her father's employees was sick so she had to help out at the restaurant after school. But the reason why he sighed had been because he received a message as soon as he got home from Rika saying that her mom roped her into doing a photo shoot or something after her school, so she couldn't make it. Then he got a call from Kazu and Kenta both saying that he couldn't make it tomorrow because he got mountains of chores to do tomorrow and Ryo...well Ryo hadn't called yet but Takato had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to make it also and that he knew the others couldn't go as well.

So the plan was canceled.

For some reason or another this upset him deeply, 'cause ever since he met Henry he always felt a bit of worry for him and he had no idea where it came from but it was just there and with this new knowledge he felt his hair going prematurely gray with worry.

Takato then turned away from the phone and walked up the steps to his room, with that feeling of worry still gnawing at him as he sat down to finish his homework. But he did it with a detached mind because not only was the worry for his friend looming over him but it was this inescapable feeling of dread and that soon everything was going to change...

--

Henry was lying on his bed, stomach full and a big smile on his face as he remembered what he found waiting for him in his room.

When he had walked in he had expected some gifts from his family and his favorite dish, but this year he found gifts from not only his family but from his friends as well. He had been so shocked he didn't even realize he had been staring until Terriormon had come into his room and climbed on him, jarring a few of his remaining injuries. It had taken all his self control he had learned from martial arts that kept him from crying out and worrying the bunny.

So he got dressed and he and Terriormon had spent the rest of the afternoon, since he had slept through out the morning and noon; he himself was surprised with this revelation, just eating and opening presents.

From his parents he had received the usual clothes and needed school supplies, his parents never really put much effort for getting special gifts until after the week. What he had received from his friends were special enough for him anyway: from Jeri he had received about ten homemade mini-cakes that tasted delicious, from Rika, Kenta and Kazu he had received some cool cards that even had Terriormon wanting to try them out, from Takato he received a 1st edition fiction book that he had been wanting to buy and from Ryo he had received a shiny new watch that looked very expensive and was so shiny Terriormon had been able to amuse himself with the many directions he could reflect the light off it.

Henry turned his head and looked at his desk, that now held his new school supplies, new cards, book and watch, he couldn't help but smile. Terriormon was safely tucked in in Suzie's room and he had had the best Birthday he had ever had that he could remember anyways. He turned away from the desk and stared up at the ceiling smile still on his face.

He knew that no matter what happened in his life he would always treasure this day, because he just found six friends that he knew were true friends and would stay with him. He closed his eyes and relaxed as he thought about how this would be the night that he would sleep all the way through and what he might tell his friends when this week was over...

He then felt something, like the felling you get when you remember something important but have no idea where it was from. Then just as he felt the embrace of sleep words formed in his mind.

_Never l__et the others come so near. _

_shall never see nor hear you cry. Stay only..._

_Cruel it is true but..._

That was all his mind grasped as he fell deeper into sleep, with his gifts still on his desk, in his clothes, the window blinds wide open and the lights still on...

--

On the outskirts of Tokyo a red 60s van pulled to a stop on the side of the highway. The passenger door then opened and out stepped a man, but that was the only thing distinguishable about him in the moon light, he then closed the door.

"Later man, and remember meat kills!" Said the aged Hippy driver to his hitchhiker and waved good bye.

The hitchhiker smiled and waver good bye in return and with that the van drove away and the hitchhiker made his way to the bright lights of Tokyo city smile still on his face.

--

**I know I am really late with this but things had been really rough with me over the past year and I've only resonantly started getting things together so here is the chapter, I know not that much action but think of this as the calm before the storm, okay. **

**Review please they make me happy.**


	7. Message of Celebration

Hi this is to everyone who has read this story and stuck by me hoping I'll continue. I am so sorry this took so long. These past few years have been an emotional roller coaster for me and sometimes I couldn't even motivate myself to write but hopefully things will stay better and I must apologize for the shortness of this chapter but I needed to get it out. And also thank you to those who have not given up on me and those just waiting for this chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

**The hitchhiker smiled and waver good bye in return and with that the van drove away and the hitchhiker made his way to the bright lights of Tokyo city smile still on his face.**

"_Woooowww! Lookat all the presents little Henry got..."_

"**...Hmm..."**

"_I think that we should give him one from us don't you?"_

"**...Yeah..."**

Henry woke up to the ringing of his alarm clock, which read 7:30, he immediately brought his hand down to silence the infernal ringing, then turned his head to stare at the desk and a smile broke out on his face as his groggy mind processed the gifts he had received yesterday.

The gifts were enough to lead his mind away from the incident with Midori and Kurusaki. He let out a yawn and sat up. He noticed how bright his room was...

He let out a gasp realizing that he forgot to turn the lights off last night. He looked around his room looking for anything out of place that could have been a trap laid out for him.

Nothing seemed amiss.

'_But that could mean anything..._' Henry thought dejectedly remembering all the times in the past when he left the lights on in his room, normally he didn't notice a trap until it had already been sprung.

Depressed Henry laid back down and turned on his side facing the wall. He noticed red streaks that were running down his wall.

In shock Henry let out a gasp and pushed himself off the bed. For a moment Henry just laid on the floor. He would admit waking up to something that resembled blood on his wall was something he should have been used to, considering the _people _he was dealing with. But still it was 7:30 in the morning and he had just woken up. The stuff on his wall would have probably given anyone a heart attack.

For another second he stared up at his ceiling and taking one final gulp of air Henry sat up.

On his wall two words, they were written in big red capital letters: HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

It wasn't signed. That was the first thing he had noticed and had searched for. If a signature had been left with the message he could have known just _who_ had invaded his room and just what he could have been in for. The fact that there was none left Henry clueless about what types of traps could have been laid out for him to fall into.

With one last glance around the room Henry made a decision to start with the obvious. Henry then crawled onto his bed and reached his hand out to one of the still wet streaks and dipped his fingers in it. Taking one last gulp of courage he brought his fingers to his nose.

He then immediately recoiled as the coppery smell of the substance hit his nose. It was blood.

Henry took another glance at the words on his wall. They were big letters put they only took up a portion of his wall, so it left him wondering where did all the blood come from for _them_ to write such a message.

As Henry sat there pondering just where the blood could have come from a breeze swept its way into his room and carrying with it a ripe pungent oder that had Henry again grimace as his sense of smell was again afflicted with something horrible.

Henry turned to the open window knowing that the source of the smell and maybe the blood was outside his window. Cautiously, Henry walked to his open window. He took a moment to see if anything was out of place or shifted around the frame, as he was doing this another breeze came blowing and the smell came back with it even stronger. Henry, now choosing to breathe through his mouth, took a few deep breathes and stuck his head out the window.

For a moment the sight of an early-day Tokyo was the only thing that greeted him, then a gentle breeze coming from the right came and carried with it the smell. Cautiously Henry turned to right and once his brain was able to believe what he was seeing he pulled his head right back through the window. He then just stood there trembling and taking in shaking breaths because of the sight he just witnessed.

There hanging by a thread wrapped around its tail was the bloodless and mangled carcass of the upstairs neighbor's cat: Momo. The only reason Henry knew that the body was the cat's was because of the obstinate pink collar that it always wore. Henry knew this cat because last year the cat had a tendency to jump on to his family's apartment terrace and Henry had spent a lot of time on that terrace just talking to the cat about the things that would happen to him on his birthday during midnight. That cat had been the only one Henry had fully confessed to about what happened to him and now it had been murdered and left horribly mangled.

Still trembling Henry turned to his wall where the bloodied message still resided and then back out the window. He now knew where the macabre ink for that message had come from and unbidden tears began forming in the corners of his eyes.

Suddenly his mind was assaulted with verses...

_Never...others...so near..._

_darkness... __Shall be... _

_Stay only t__o..._

As these verses came to him, Henry placed his hand on his forehead. He knew these words were important and familiar but he couldn't remember from where he had heard them or if that was all of them. It was like trying to remember a dream from beginning to finish, you could always remember pieces for sure but you could never fit them all together, no matter how hard you tried...

_'What am I doing!' _Henry thought as he finished contemplating his previous thoughts, '_I can't let mom __or dad or anyone see any of this.'_

With that thought Henry went to his desk and threw open one of his drawers and dug around and pulled out a pair of scissors. Now with the needed tool Henry returned to the window and stuck his head and arm out the window and with the scissors cut the thread that had been holding the defiled body of his dead friend. He watched as gravity took effect carrying the body down to the ground where it would most likely fall into some bushes that were placed around the apartment complex.

Henry felt horrible for doing that but he just couldn't leave the remains there and he most certainly couldn't leave it for his family or worse his neighbor to find. Henry then finished a silent prayer for his fallen friend and then pulled himself back into his room and closed the window.

He let out a sigh and looked at his wall knowing he still had work to do, he turned and went to his door. He softly opened it and seeing that no one was about he made his way to the bathroom where he knew that a bucket and some rags would be waiting for him.

I know not worth the wait right sorry this took so long but this is where this chapter wants to end itself I will try to get out the next chapter sooner then I did this one, again sorry so short but please tell me what you think.


End file.
